War of the Roses
by laydownlow
Summary: Emily has never felt so close to anyone in her entire life, but will the team's love for Emily be taken too far by someone? *Will take a while to get into the relationship*
1. Chapter 1

Emily took a deep breath as she opened the door and entered the BAU, preparing herself for another day of long stares at mutilated bodies. She pressed the button for the 6th floor after she entered the elevator, quickly pressing the "Close Doors" button; she then leaned back against the wall of the elevator and pulled out her phone. "3 Missed Calls" she read on the screen. She swiped her finger swiftly across the screen to unlock the phone and investigate who called her. She groaned when she realized it was her mother who was trying to reach her, locking the phone again and stuffing it back into her pocket as if she had no idea her mother had called. The elevator chimed as it arrived at the 6th floor and opened its doors after it made a complete stop. Emily exited the elevator and walked quickly as if she were on a mission, which she was: a mission to make it to the coffee machine before all the mugs were used up.

She allowed her bag to slip off of her shoulder and onto the floor as she opened up the cupboard above the coffee machine, chuckling with relief as she saw a single mug sitting in the very back. She pulled the mug out without a struggle and set it on the counter, moving to the coffee pot, which she loosely gripped the handle on and pulled out of the slot. She smiled as she watched the mug fill almost all the way to the top before she set the pot back down into its place. As she added her usual mix, a splash of cream and a tablespoon of sugar, Derek Morgan joined her side.

"Mornin', sunshine," he said, followed by his signature Derek Morgan smile. Emily look up slightly to meet his eyes, and smiled back. "Hey, Derek." Derek carefully reached around Emily so he could open the cupboard and grab a mug. Emily snickered as Derek swore when he realized she took the last mug. "You know I'm gonna get you back for this." He grunted. "Oh are you?" Emily teased, laughing as she stirred her coffee. "Karma's a bitch, Prentiss, so watch your ass!" He hoisted his own bag back up onto his shoulder and stormed off to his desk. Emily gripped the handles on her own bag, making her way back to her desk and the large pile of files that awaited her.

Garcia trotted across the bullpen, her presence incredibly obvious due to the sound of her heels clicking against the floor. Derek looked up with a smile to say hello, but a look of both confusion and shock swept over his face as he watched Garcia walk over to the coffee pot. He bolted out of his seat and nearly ran to Garcia. "Um, Garcia? Where did you get that mug?" Garcia turned and looked at Derek. "It's mine. The ones in the office are boring so I bring my-" Derek held up his hand and stopped Garcia, "do you have any more?" He interrupted. Garcia chuckled, "For you? Of course." Derek wrapped his arm around gracias shoulders and planted a large kiss on her cheek, "you're the best, babygirl!" He chimed before strutting back to his desk. He pointed at Emily and laughed playfully before he sat down in his chair again. Emily found slight amusement in the large smile on Derek's face, even though the case file he was looking over had to do with tortured 20 year olds.

"We've got a case," Jennifer Jareau projected through the bullpen, signaling Prentiss, Garcia, Morgan, Reid and Rossi to stop what they were doing and get to the briefing room. Reid, with his hands in his pockets smiled as he softly nudged Emily's shoulder, "Good morning." Emily nudged Reid back, but she obviously played too rough for him because he began to rub his arm from the pain, "Hey! Oops! Sorry Reid." Reid smiled briefly and held up a hand to tell her that it was no big deal before they entered the room and sat down in the chairs around the table. JJ and Emily's eyes met and they smiled at each other before JJ turned around to present the case.  
"Four white homosexual males found stabbed 12 times in the chest along with a note concealed in their hands that reads 'fix me'," JJ started. Pictures of the four men in their mid twenties flashed up on the screen, starting with the ones of the men before they were murdered."Bradley Anderson, Parker Lewis, James Larson and Kyle Rogers: no relationships, no pets, not very close to family, and all had mostly remote jobs." Emily narrowed her brows. "Each one of them was a recluse," she said. "That seems... _Unusual_ for homosexual males." JJ flashed up the pictures of the bodies on the screen and said, "Look at the stab wounds on the bodies: They are identical each time." JJ shook her head with confusion as she looked over the images. "Well he's obviously trying to send some sort of message. Identical stab wounds and notes, he's not escalating... He's got a routine. But I can't get my mind off of the note." Morgan finished. "He says 'fix me' as if he's asking for help." Reid stated. "Yea, but _who's_ help?" Rossi asked. "Human behavior is our expertise. What better way to get our attention and help than through murder." Rossi raised an eyebrow at Reid. "Ok, doctor, but why does he need our help?" Reid turned his attention to the screen, his eyes darting from one picture to the next, he mumbled, "I don't know..." Hotch sighed and stood from his seat. Gathering the case file in his hands, he said, "Wheels up in 30," and exited the room. Everyone else followed his lead, gathering their files and piling out one by one.

Emily caught up to JJ as she was pulling her stuff together, "I didn't even know you were here yet," Emily said with a smile. JJ looked up and pushed her hair out of her face, "Huh? Oh! Yeah I've been here for over an hour, maybe two." Emily's eyes went wide, "What!? That's crazy," Emily laughed. JJ lifted the case and waved it, "You'd be surprised how many murders I look at every day. I do profiling before you all even know the case exists." Emily raised an eyebrow, "I thought we were the only ones who profiled." JJ smiled, "you thought wrong." JJ and Emily laughed, then Emily's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and sighed angrily. She answered hesitantly. "Hello, mother."

"Emily! Where are you?"  
"I'm at work and we are about to leave on a case. Why? Is something wrong?" JJ looked up from the case files she was collecting, to Emily, a concerned frown on her face.  
"No of course not! I just have this wonderful young man with me: Ted's son, Richard? I think you two would be wonderful toge-"  
"Mother!" Emily yelled into the phone. "Stop this! I've already told you that I will find someone when it's meant to be! Stop trying to set me up with the children of your colleagues!"  
"Well... You are just the most ungrateful little... What is wrong with you? Honestly! So disrespectful! You won't be hearing from me until you have found a husband!" The call ended when Emily's mother hung up her phone. Emily rubbed her temples with the fingers of her left hand. JJ rested her hand lightly on Emily's shoulder and moved to see Emily's face, "Em, are you ok?" Emily took a deep breath and lifted her head, looking into JJ's eyes. Emily flashed a smile, but it disappeared quickly. "Mothers," she tried to chuckle. JJ gave a small sad smile in return and nodded. Her eyes were filled with concern and sympathy as she looked at her friend. "Damn..." Emily mumbled as she walked around JJ and to the doorway. Emily punched the wall to the right of the door before she exited, causing JJ to jump just a little. JJ pulled out her own phone and sent a text to Morgan: GO EASY ON EMILY TODAY. Morgan quickly replied: WHY'S THAT? JJ was stuck. She didn't want to talk about something that was none of her business, but Morgan was Emily's best friend, if she told anyone, it would be him. She tapped the side if her phone as she contemplated what to do. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, JUST DONT BRING IT UP AND PLAY NICE. JJ put her phone away and made her way to her office, grabbing her go bag and quickly making her way to the jet.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily exhaled a soft groan as she settled into her seat on the plane, sitting across from JJ. The blonde nudged Emily's leg under the table and Emily lifted her head, looking over at JJ. "You good?" JJ asked quietly, knowing that Emily wouldn't want anyone else to know she was having a rough morning. Emily smiled back and said, "Better now. Thanks." JJ smiled back and rubbed her leg against Emily reassuringly before she dropped her focus down to her phone. The plane was extremely quiet on their flight: everyone nose deep in a book, tuned out with their music, or catching up on the sleep they missed the night before. JJ couldn't help but glance up at Emily every once in a while to make sure she was ok. After Emily had hung up her phone in the briefing room, JJ could tell Emily was trying to fight back tears. What could her mother possibly have said to her that would cause the seemingly fearless and strong Emily to cry? JJ was aware that Emily and her mother were not always on the same page. They had extremely different values and views on how one should go about living, but Emily still cared deeply for her mother. She made a constant effort to understand her mother, but whenever she tried to make her mother understand her own thoughts, that's when things went wrong. JJ stared at Emily, who was looking out the window of the jet, lost in deep thought. The one thing JJ wanted to do was make Emily feel better, but she didn't know how. This was a matter between Emily and her mother, she shouldn't step in. She only heard the conversation because she was in the right place at the wrong time. But yet, JJ was the only one Emily could talk to about what happened, about her feelings. It wasn't fair to deprive Emily of a friend because of her awkward position in the situation.

Emily finally brought her attention back to the interior of the plane, and as she did, she saw JJ looking at her. Emily smiled and chuckled softly before she asked, "... What?" JJ was forced out of her thoughts when she heard Emily speak. JJ blushed a light shade of pink, "Sorry. Just lost in thought." Emily smiled again, but this was her full Emily Prentiss smile, as she said, "Don't worry about it, Jayje." JJ sighed and shook her head, looking down at her hands. Emily tilted her head to the side when she realized something was on JJ's mind. JJ tucked her hair behind her ear and twiddled her thumbs, so Emily knew that her phone call from earlier was what JJ was thinking about. "Hey," this time Emily lifted her leg and rubbed JJ's gently, "It happens all the time, JJ. I don't want you to worry." JJ lifted her head and looked into Emily's eyes, "Okay. But if you need to talk about it..." Emily smirked, "Going to try and profile me, are ya?" JJ laughed and nodded her head, "Yea, that's it." JJ rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her phone as she picked out a song and plugged in her headphones; Emily smiled and copied JJ pulling out her phone and tuning out the rest of the plane.

As Emily sat and listened to Ashtrays and Heartbreaks, she thought about how much JJ had been worrying. Before joining the BAU, Emily didn't have friends. Throughout her entire life, she moved around and would only spend a short amount of time in one place, so she learned that it was easier to not get attached. But now, she was surrounded by amazing people who truly cared and wanted Emily to let them in. Emily had already sort of done that with her best friend Derek, but the rest of the team... It felt much harder. Derek was more of a brother than a friend, and connecting came easily. Emily smiled softly to herself as she realized that JJ cared about her as much as Derek did, and she chuckled giddily as she thought _I've never had more than one friend before. _JJ heard Emily's laugh over her music, and when she looked up, she caught Emily with a giant grin on her face. JJ took out her headphone and smiled, "What's got you so happy?" Emily shrugged and, with a smile, she told the truth, "You!" A confused look came over JJ's face before she shook her head, "Alright, Em." JJ chewed on her cheek for a moment before she said, "You make me happy too." The two women smiled at each other and went back to their music for the remainder of the flight.


	3. Chapter 3

The team seemed to shiver in unison as they exited the jet, stepping from the comfortable 75 degrees of the jet, into the 35 degree chilling Seattle night air. "Good _Lord!" _Emily exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around herself. JJ gave Emily a sideways look and chuckled, "Really?" Emily scowled at JJ, "If there's one thing I hate more than an _attitude," _Emily nudged JJ's shoulder, "It's cold weather." JJ smiled, "I'm used to it." Morgan stepped out the door of the jet and rubbed his hands on his biceps, "Damn. How does anyone live in this weather huh?" JJ elbowed Derek's arm, "Gives you a thick skin." JJ trotted down the rest of the stairs from the jet, making her way to one of the many government vehicles waiting for the team. Derek smirked, "Well she's a little full of herself." Emily smiled up at him, "It's called 'Pennsylvania pride', Derek," Emily patted his arm and headed towards the SUV JJ was sitting in. Emily crawled into the passenger seat and the two of them took off toward the hotel, leaving Morgan and Reid with the last SUV. "Come on, pretty boy," Morgan said when Reid stepped out of the plane.

Emily flopped down onto the bed, letting out a long groan into the bedding. She gripped the sheets tightly in her fists, trying to fight the combination of pain and pleasure she was feeling. JJ chuckled softly and dug deeper into Emily. "That... fuckin'... hurts!" JJ lifted her hands, "Well if you want me to stop-" "No! God no, I need this," JJ smiled and put her hands back onto Emily's back, continuing the massage. "What have you been doing? Why are you so sore?" Emily laughed, "I've been trying to put in more time at the gym." JJ fell off of Emily and landed on her side, facing Emily, "Seriously?" she said, raising an eyebrow, "I don't think you need _more _time at the gym. You already run 5 plus miles every day, and you go to the gym 4 times a week! And..." JJ squeezed Emily's biceps a few times, "I think it's working just fine for you." Emily rolled her eyes and smiled, "I just don't think it's fair that Derek gets to kick down all the doors." Emily winked and JJ nodded, "_So _true." Emily sat up and over JJ, putting a leg on each side of the blonde. JJ rolled onto her stomach curled her arms up so her hands rested between her cheek and the bed. "I left my phone in my back pocket." "It's fine." Emily said. She gently slid her fingers over JJ's skin before she stopped to gently push her thumbs into JJ's muscles. "I'm not going to break, Emily." Emily smiled and pushed harder into JJ, making the woman groan. Emily felt her face heat up a little bit as she felt JJ vibrate underneath her. Emily ignored her body's reaction and continued to massage JJ's back, but she couldn't help but tense up a bit. Emily was confused as to why she reacted the way she did, but she did her best to push it to the side. Then, JJ's phone vibrated in her pocket. The vibration was much more intense than the vibrating of JJ's moan, and this vibrate happened right between Emily's legs. Emily nearly jumped off of JJ and the bed, "Your umm... Your phone," Emily stuttered. JJ looked over at Emily and chuckled, "Yea thanks." Emily quickly walked to the bathroom in the hotel room and locked the door behind her._  
_

Emily stared at herself in the mirror minutes, the amount of time it took for her heart to stop beating so quickly and her face to become less red. She turned on the cold water of the faucet and ran her hands under it, patting her cheeks lightly. Emily knew what her reaction meant for any other person, but Emily was positive that she had never been attracted to a woman before. Not even in college. But then again, she had never tried and experimented like most women did. "Emily? You ok?" JJ asked softly from the other side of the door. "Y-Yea. Be out in a second!" Emily dried her hands off on the towel next to the sink and took one last look at herself in the mirror before she left. Emily opened the door and was stopped in her tracks by JJ, standing just on the other side of the door frame. "Oops! Sorry!" JJ laughed with a hint of embarrassment as she moved out of the way for Emily to step through. Emily smiled and said, "Don't worry about it." Emily stepped out and made her way to her suitcase, pulling out a white wife beater tank and a pair of purple gym shorts. "I'm going to be in here for a while, so do you need to grab anything?" JJ asked, peering out from the doorway. Emily looked over her shoulder, back at JJ, "Nope! You go ahead." JJ gave Emily a little thumbs up and locked herself in the bathroom. Emily changed quickly: emotionally exhausted, she was ready for bed. She crawled in under the covers and quietly waited for JJ to come out of the bathroom. She tried everything she could to take her mind off of what had happened just a few minutes earlier, but when she pulled out her phone, she just stared at the screen, when she tried to read, her eyes scanned the pages but her mind was focused on JJ. She sighed with relief when she heard the bathroom door unlock before JJ came out and threw her clothes from the day into her suitcase. "I am _so _ready for bed," JJ chuckled. Emily crawled out of bed and smiled at JJ as she passed her, "You said it!"Emily then took a few minutes to brush her teeth before she crawled into bed for the evening. "What time do we have to wake up tomorrow?"JJ asked. "6:30." JJ groaned, "That is _not _ok." Emily chuckled softly and reached over to the lamp switch over the nightstand, "Goodnight JJ." Jennifer smiled at Emily and quickly said, "Night, Em," before Emily shut off the light and the two drifted off to sleep.

Emily's eyes fluttered open after she heard a soft noise in the room. She laid there quiet for a moment before she heard it again, followed by the ruffle of sheets. She looked over and saw JJ tossing and turning in her bed, grunting softly. When Emily turned the light on, sweat sparkled on Jennifer's body. Emily quickly got out of bed and sat next to JJ on her mattress. Emily put her hand on JJ's shoulder and shook her gently, "JJ? Jayje wake up." JJ grunted again, so Emily shook her a little harder, "Jennifer. JJ you have to wake up." JJ's eyes shot open quickly and she grabbed the bed sheets, gasping for air. "W-What... Emily?" JJ stared horrified into Emily's eyes. "JJ you're ok. It was just a dream." JJ's eyes filled with tears. "Emily... It was Anna... Annabelle she was..." JJ began to sob and Emily quickly scooped up JJ into her arms. JJ nuzzled herself into Emily's body, burying her face in her chest and gripping at Emily's shirt as she sobbed. Emily held JJ tight and ran her thumb gently on JJ's cheek. "Shh. JJ it's ok. It was just a nightmare. You're ok," Emily hummed as she rocked both of their bodies back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily groaned as her phone began to vibrate on the nightstand between the beds. She rolled over and pushed her body up with and resting on her elbows, reaching out her arm to grab the phone and turn it off. Emily rubbed her eyes and looked over at JJ who was fast asleep in her bed. "JJ~" she sang softly from the comfort of her bed, but Jennifer didn't even move. "JJ~" she called again, and this time, JJ rolled over and opened her eyes, looking straight at Emily. "Morning," she whispered. "Good morning," Emily smiled back at her. While Emily climbed out of bed and started the coffee pot, JJ stretched, arching her back and stretching her arms over her head, resting again with a soft grunt. "What time is it?" JJ called it Emily. "6:05," she shouted back from the bathroom. JJ slowly got out from under the covers of her bed and scooted to the bottom corner, where she sorted through her suitcase for what to wear. Emily stepped out of the bathroom, the sink still running, and asked, "Are you ok, Jennifer? You were really scared last night." JJ looked up at her and gave a sad smile, "Yea I'm fine. Glad you were there to wake me up." Emily chewed on her cheek when JJ turned her attention back to her suitcase, knowing JJ didn't tell her the truth. "Okay." She mumbled. "I'm going to wash my face real quick. Should be only a couple minutes." JJ didn't look up, she merely nodded and continued looking for an outfit. "Okay..." Emily mumbled again before she locked herself in the bathroom and began washing away all her concern and worry from the previous night.

"Morning sunshines!" Derek chimed from down the hall. "You really need to come up with something new Derek," JJ shouted back. Derek stuck his hands up in surrender and chuckled, "Oh not so sunshine today. What's on your mind, Pennsylvania Petite?" JJ tucked her hair behind her ear and flashed a quick smile, "Nothing. Let's go, Em," She said as she started walking towards the elevator. Derek raised an eyebrow at Emily, and Emily shrugged before she turned and followed JJ to the elevator. The two of them stood in silence for a moment in the elevator before Emily could no longer hold her tongue, "Are you ok, JJ?" "I'm fine," JJ stated without looking at Emily. Emily studied JJ's face for a second before she replied, "... No. No you're not." JJ shot Emily a stare, "Don't profile me, Emily." Emily shook her head sadly, "I'm not profiling you, Jennifer. I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong. I want to help." "I don't need your help," JJ scoffed. Emily couldn't help herself from reaching out and pulling JJ into a tight hug. JJ did her best to push Emily away, but she held on tightly, "You don't have to tell me, Jennifer, but just know that I'm here," Emily whispered softly. She slowly released her hold on JJ, and when she pulled away, she saw a new look in Jennifer's eyes. "Thank you, Emily..." she whispered, and Emily smiled back and gave her a small nod. When the elevator doors opened, Emily gestured for JJ to walk out first. JJ smiled and stepped out of the elevator, followed closely by Emily.

"What do we have so far?" Hotch asked the team, his arms crossed over his chest as Reid stood up to present. "I was thinking about this a lot last night, specificaly about the note. At first I thought that maybe he was saying 'fix me' because he wanted help to stop killing people. But then, I realized all his victims are homosexual males!" Reid exclaimed. "He's _gay," _Emily said with a tone of realization and understanding. "But then why the 12 stab wounds? How are they significant to his MO?" Rossi asked. "I looked at the combination drawn on a piece of paper," Reid posted the page up on the board, "I tried coming up with symbols and codes, but none of it made sense." Emily narrowed her brows and said, "Well what if it's not about symbols and codes?" Reid looked at Emily and asked, "What do you mean?" Emily stood up and joined Reid's side, "Well you have 12 stab wounds that are all in perfect alignment, which means he's probably a bit OCD. But what if the number of stab wounds is just that: A number? What if somehow-" "Twelve is significant to him." Reid interrupted. Emily nodded at the team. "So what would the 12 stand for? An age, a time...?" JJ asked. Emily shrugged, "That's what we need to find out."

"We are looking for a caucasian homosexual male in his early to mid-twenties. This man is OCD, so he will be well groomed, but keep in mind that he is also very shy and reserved, so he will not stand out as an immediate threat," Hotch began. "His work will reflect his personality as well as the personality of the victims. These people stayed inside, didn't socialize much except when it was necessary. So he will work somewhere where these people will visit: grocery store, pharmacy, maybe the library," Emily said. "At each crime scene, the unsub has left a note that says 'fix me', so we assume that if we corner him, he will _not _try to escape." JJ finished. "Just keep your eyes open. We will find him, and we will catch him. Thank you," Hotch said, signaling the cops to disperse and get back to work. JJ quickly made her way out of the briefing and back to the conference room. Hotch watched as she paced in the room by herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. Hotch pulled Emily to the side and asked, "Do you know what is worrying, JJ?" Emily looked at JJ and was filled with sorrow and concern. Emily shook her head, "I have no idea." Hotch nodded, "Well, just keep an eye on her." "Will do, sir." Emily kept watching JJ when Hotch walked away, trying desperately to figure out what was on JJ's mind. Then, it hit her. Watching JJ play with her necklace, her dream from the night before. Emily turned around and shouted, "Hotch!" Hotch stopped and turned to look at Emily. "What is the date today?" Hotch said, "May 3rd." Hotch shook his head with confusion, but Emily closed her eyes and sighed with victory. She knew what was bothering JJ.

"Today is the anniversary of your sister's death."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily walked into the near-empty conference room, the only sound that could be heard was the soft thumping of JJ's shoes on the floor as she paced back and forth. Emily gently closed the door behind her, then stood at the doorway, folding her arms over her chest. "Today is the anniversary of your sister's death." JJ froze, staring at the floor, anxiously biting at her fingernails. "How did you..." JJ mumbled, as tears began to well up in her eyes. "The anniversary of the day she passed is not a day to mourn her death, Jennifer." JJ shot her glare at Emily, rage and hatred building up in her eyes. As she opened her mouth to protest, Emily continued speaking, "It is a day to celebrate her life." JJ stopped and her anger was replaced by confusion. "What happened to your sister was... beyond awful, and I'm sorry you had to go through that at such a young age, ; but where would you be today if she didn't do what she did? _Who _would you be? JJ, don't focus on why she decided to take her life and where you would be if she hadn't. Remember the amazing things about her _before_ then. JJ, you will be so much happier if you celebrate her, not mourn for her." JJ dropped her head and pushed a piece of hair back behind her ears. As she crossed her arms over her chest, tears dripped to the floor. "But... But she just... How could she-" Emily stepped forward and placed her hands on JJ's shoulders, "I know, JJ. You were so young, and I can't even imagine how... _scared _and confused you were. I know she left you alone." Emily slowly reached forward and traced her fingers lightly over JJ's collarbone. She slid her fingers under the chain of the necklace JJ wore around her neck, pulling it out of her shirt and into her hand. "She obviously cared about you a lot. Right?" JJ gave a small nod. "She watched over you while she was alive. She gave you her favorite necklace so you would always remember her that way: all the love she felt for you." Emily reached down and grabbed JJ's hand in her own. Guiding it up to the necklace, she wrapped JJ's fingers around the charm. Emily then used her free hand to tilt JJ's chin up so they were looking into each others eyes. "Hold onto that love, Jennifer." Emily smiled softly. JJ saw the compassion and emotion in Emily's eyes, and the overwhelming feeling of love swept over her, like none she'd felt in a very long time. JJ quickly wrapped her arms around Emily's ribcage, and buried her face into her chest, crying softly. Emily closed her eyes and smiled, wrapping her own arms around JJ and running one hand through JJ's long blonde hair. "Shh," she whispered.

* * *

The day passed quickly: narrowing down the subjects, finding the unsub and taking him down, and all before 4 o'clock. The unsub was 24 year old Jack Richards of Seattle, Washington. When he was 12 years old, his family sent him away to be cured of homophobia, and when he came back, his family had abandoned him. As he grew older, his homosexual tendencies began to take over, reaching a point where he could no longer control them.

JJ's talk with Emily allowed her to focus on the case, now that she was no longer internalizing her thoughts. JJ's day was made even better when she had a mother of one of the males personally thank her for all that she had done, helping with the case, and with the parents. JJ lef the Seattle police department precinct with a smile on her face. The team quickly collected their bags from the hotel and were on their jet back to Quantico, ready to be home.

Emily sat down next to JJ on the plane, setting a cup of hot tea in front of the blonde. JJ looked from the cup to Emily, smiling warmly, "Thank you," she mumbled. Emily closed her eyes and gave a small nod of her head before she took a sip from her own mug. Emily set her cup down and looked at JJ, watching her with soft eyes as she drank her tea. "Are you ok?" Emily asked softly. JJ set her mug down and reached one of her hands to Emily's. She squeezed it and said, "Much better now. Emily, every year since her death, I have been… _filled _with anger because she left me. This is the first time that I have been able to breathe on the anniversary of her death." Tears began to coat JJ's eyes, "And I can't thank you enough for doing that for me." JJ's voice broke as she fought back tears. Emily smiled warmly and squeezed JJ's hand in return, putting her other hand on top, "I'm proud of you for being open to it. I know that's hard to do." JJ gave a chuckle and nodded, causing a few tears to slide down her face. "Hey," Emily smiled as she lifted her hands, cupping JJ's face as she wiped the tears away with her thumbs, "No need to cry." JJ put her own hands over Emily's, causing Emily to heat up. "I'm just very thankful that I have you, Em." Emily let a soft sigh pass through her smile before she said, "Drink your tea."

* * *

JJ thanked the woman at the counter and walked out of the shop, climbing back into her kia optima limited 2012 and pulled away from the curb. she tapped her hands against the steering wheel to the beat of the music emanating from her stereo. 5 minutes past before she was driving between the iron gates, JJ thankful they were open. She stepped out of her car once again, grabbing the flowers, and trekking across soggy green grass, until she reached the cherry tree at the far north side of the grounds. JJ stopped under the tree, looking down at the headstone that read "Annabelle Jareau". JJ hugged the bouquet of white roses tightly in her arms as she sighed. "Hi Annabelle," she started. "I can't believe it's been 24 years, Anna. God, and I still miss you like crazy. I don't know… _why _you had to go and do what you did. I was _eleven, _Anna, for God's sake!" JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was mad at you for 24 years, but now… but now I'm so happy I have an excuse to remember the amazing times we had together." JJ smiled softly to herself. "You remember that girl I told you about? Emily? I have her to thank. She could actually _see _how much pain I was in today. I mean, of course she could, she's a profiler, but she wasn't pushing me to say anything, Anna. She gave me my time and space. And when she figured it out, she came to me and _talked _to me about it. People do that anymore. She's special." JJ looked down at the flowers in her hand for a moment before she got down on her knees, laying the bouquet so it leaned against the headstone. JJ looked behind her when she heard another car door close, surprised to see Emily walking her way. " What are you doing here, Prentiss?" JJ asked. Emily lifted a bouquet of white roses in her hands and gave a soft smile. JJ chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Emily kneel down next to her and lay the bouquet next to hers. Emily mumbled under her breath. "Hello Annabelle Jareau. My name is Emily Prentiss."

JJ was shocked when she saw tears begin to form in Emily's eyes. "Emily... why are you crying?" JJ asked in a hushed voice. Emily stood and JJ followed close behind. Emily looked deep into JJ's eyes when she spoke, "I just... I can't even imagine. God, I'm so sorry, Jennifer." JJ allowed Emily's words to sink in before she offered her a soft smile, shoving her hands back into her pockets. "Why don't you come over to my place for a drink?" JJ said. Emily nodded and they made their way back to their cars.


	6. Chapter 6

JJ quickly unlocked the door to her apartment, stepping in and allowing room for Emily to squeeze in past her while she fiddled with the key, removing it from the lock. Emily looked around as she slowly made her way through the entry hall and into the body of the apartment. She quickly took notice of all the paintings on the walls, the neutral tone sofas, and the extraordinary light fixtures. "Wow, JJ your place is wonderful." Emily said with a smile, looking back at JJ. JJ set her keys down on the table in the hall and slipped her jacket off of her shoulders, hanging it on a hanger and slipping it into the closet. "Why thank you," JJ said. JJ gestured to Emily's coat with the point of her chin, "Oh yes, please," Emily said. She turned around and allowed JJ to help slip it off. JJ's fingers gently brushed Emily's arms before the pulled the coat off and hung it in the closet next to her own. "Wine? Beer? ...Vodka?" JJ asked. Emily chuckled and asked for a beer. JJ tossed a Heineken to Emily from the kitchen. Emily snatched it from the air and gave a silent "thank you" with the raise of her glass. She easily pulled off the top and took a sip, sighing as she felt the refreshing beverage slide down her throat. "Thank you for coming today, Emily," JJ said quietly as she poured herself a glass of white white. "Of course, Jayje. It meant a lot to you and I didn't want you to be alone. May I?" Emily asked before she pulled out one of the dining room chairs and sat down. JJ grabbed the bottle opener from the drawer and opened her own beer, then joined Emily at the table. "Umm I have AirPlay if you want to play some of your music or something." Emily smiled and pulled her phone out of her pocket. As she scrolled through she mumbled, "What do you like?" JJ took a sip before she replied, "Everything." Emily looked up at JJ for a brief moment. JJ offered a small smile, sending Emily's attention back down to her phone. Emily felt her face grow hot, just like it had in the hotel room a few nights before. JJ leaned back in her chair and chuckled as Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey began to play. "Lana's my favorite." Emily sat up and smiled widely, "No way! Mine too!" JJ sat up, "Well cheers to that," she said as she offered her beer out to Emily. The bottles chimed as they hit together.

JJ sat quietly as she stared at Emily. JJ knew exactly what was bothering Emily, she felt it that night in the hotel room. JJ set her beer down on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "Emily." She whispered. Emily swallowed the beer in her mouth, setting her own beer down on the table. "Jennifer?" Emily said with the tilt of her head. "Just tell me what you're thinking." Emily looked confused when she narrowed her eyebrows. "I think I know what you've been thinking about since we were in the _hotel,_" JJ leaned forward, resting her arms on the table to support her, "but I want to hear it from you." Emily rubbed the back of her head and smiled, "Oh just... Ambassador Prentiss is fighting with me again." JJ raised an eyebrow, "You _sure_ that's all?" Emily nodded and took another sip of her beer. JJ sat back in her chair, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Do you want to talk about it?" JJ asked before she took a sip of her drink as well. Emily shook her head and mumbled, "No... I can handle it." JJ noticed as Emily's eyes became distant, her mind went to another place. "Um... are you hungry or anything?" Emily looked up and smiled, "Sure. What are you thinking?" JJ laughed and stood from her chair, making her way to the kitchen, "Well, I'm not much of a cook, so I've got microwave stuff, or we could just... order take-out." Emily then did the same. Standing from her chair and making her way to the kitchen, she said, "I think we order enough take-out." Emily gently placed her hands on JJ's hips and scooted her sideways so she could see what was in the fridge. "I'll make dinner." Emily said with her head in the fridge. "What? No no no you don't have to do that." Emily looked over her shoulder and smiled up at JJ, "I want to." JJ threw her hands up and smiled, "Alright. Do what you want." JJ hoisted herself up onto the kitchen counter and watched Emily as she pulled out spinach, garlic, butter, and leftover chicken from the fridge. "Do you have pasta?" she asked after she closed the fridge door. JJ nodded and pointed at the pantry straight across from her. Emily shuffled through the shelves and found a box of penne. "Ok I'm going to need a steak knife, a Sauteuse and it's lid, and a big cooking spoon." JJ stared at Emily and raised her eyebrows, "A sa-what?" Emily laughed and said, "A Sauteuse! Like... a pan you sauté things in." JJ narrowed her eyebrows, "Is that the one with um..." JJ outlined the shape of the pan with her hands, "with the curvy sides?" Emily smiled big and nodded. "Why didn't you just say big curvy pan?" Emily shook her head as JJ went to grab the things she asked for, setting them all on the counter before she hoisted herself back onto the counter to sit next to them. "Oh, no no no," Emily wagged her finger and walked over to JJ. She grabbed JJ's hips and slid her off of the counter, setting her down only a few inches away from her. "I am going to teach you how to cook this, and you are going to help me, and listen like there's nowhere you'd rather be." Emily smiled her Emily Prentiss smile down at JJ, making her heart skip a beat. "There _isn't _anywhere I'd rather be," JJ mumbled. _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait... What did you just say?" Emily said, eyes widening. JJ's face turned a deep red, "N-Nothing. Sorry." JJ dropped her head and turned to walk out of the kitchen, but Emily grabbed her arm and held her back. "Jennifer..." Emily said softly, almost a whisper. JJ sighed and turned to face Emily. "I really enjoy being with you, Emily. More than I should, I think," JJ offered a small smile, but Emily just stared back at her. Emily was frozen. No matter how hard she tried, Emily couldn't even move her pinky. the only sign that what jj had just said was real, was the blush that overcame her face. Emily opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, just as quickly. "Emily..." JJ whispered. "How long?" Emily mumbled, finally peeling her eyes away from JJ's. JJ shook her head in confusion, "I dont know wha-"  
"You know EXACTLY what I mean, Jennifer!" Emily shouted, once again looking her friend in the eyes. Could emily even call her that anymore: a friend? She had fought so hard for so long to eliminate her love for the blonde, when all this time, JJ had felt the same. JJ desperately wanted to rub Emily's shoulders and tell her everything, but she knew that as soon as she made the gesture, she would pull away and shut her out; but Emily was already shutting her out. It was now or never.  
"Since... Since you started working for the BAU." JJ admitted. A sad and disapppinted chuckle passed Emily's lips when JJ finished. Tears began to form in Emily's eyes as she shook her head, "8 years. 8 years I've KILLED myself, telling myself that my feelings for you were WRONG and INAPPROPRIATE! And all this time... you've felt the same way. I can't believe this..." Emily curled her hand around her forehead, massaging her temples with her fingertips. "Emily... Em I'm so sorry!" Emily laughed angrily and mumbled, "Are you?"  
"Huh?" JJ leaned in closer to Emily.  
"Are you _really_ sorry? You _know_ how I am, JJ, you couldn't have expected me to be the one to open up about my feelings!"  
"So what? You think its easier for me!?" JJ became furious, feeling that Emily was throwing all of the blame on her and not taking any of the responsibility. "Emily, I'm happy just to know you feel the same! Why can't you just be happy that this happened at all?" Emily took a swig of her beer, gulping it and the frustration she felt down.  
"I am so captivated by you, Jennifer. 8 years I've dreamt about the day when I get to hold you and never let go. All those cases we worked on that really got to you... God it was so hard to keep from pulling you into my arms and kissing you until you felt better. And all that time, I could've been doing just that." JJ blushed, "Why didnt you try?"

"You were with Will for so long!" JJ wave her hands, "Wait wait wait. How long do you think Will and I were together?" Emily shrugged snd shook her head, "I dont know. You met him... my second year working with you, so 5 years you guys were dating on and off." JJ shook her head and giggled, "Emily we were only together for about a year or so. We tried working things out more times than I care to admit, but we never got back together." Emily's mouth dropped, "You're kidding me..." JJ shook her head. "God I'm such an idiot." JJ reacched her hand out and cupped Emily's cheek in her hand, "No you're not. You are the most brilliant woman I've ever met. It makes me so happy to know that you were trying to protect me, but I'm so sad to know that you were so broken because of this. Because of _me_." Emily looked at JJ and shook her head. She tried to protest, but JJ stopped her. "I wish I would've said something sooner." No words could describe what Emily was feeling, so she did what felt natural.

Emily turned fully towards JJ and wrapped her hands behind JJ's head. She pulled her face close to her's, lingering for a moment before she closed the gap between their lips, kissing her softly. It was only a moment before Emily felt JJ's hands rest on her collar bone and sink into the kiss. Emily massaged the back of JJ's neck lightly as she ran one hand farther into JJ's hair, pulling her even closer. Emily broke the kiss to gasp when JJ scratched her nails into the skin of Emily's chest. JJ pulled back and looked into Emily's eyes, "I'm sorry, Em!" she whispered, horrified that she had either hurt Emily or had gone too far. Emily sucked her lower lip into her mouth to taste what remained of JJ when she shook her head, "God no. Don't be sorry." Emily raised her gaze and looked into JJ's eyes. JJ's face grew red when she took in the full sight of Emily. Her eyes seemed to almost become darker after the kiss, impossible to look away from. Emily's deep breathing that caused her chest and shoulders to rise and fall, plus the look she gave JJ when she licked her lips, nearly pushed JJ over the edge. She bit her lip, doing her best to hide what she desired most from Emily at that moment, but she knew her attempt failed when Emily straightened up and closed the gap between them again. JJ closed her eyes and shivered as Emily touched her hip, sliding her arm behind her. JJ's breath hitched when she felt Emily's warm breath on her ear, wanting nothing more than to kiss her again. Emily chuckled softly against JJ's ear before she kissed it softly, "Are you ok?" Emily whispered in hot breath. JJ just let out a small whimper and a nod, unable to form words in her current state. Emily slowly slid her hands down the back of JJ's thighs before she whispered, "Jump." JJ did as she was told, and Emily guided her body backwards so she was sitting on the counter.

JJ ran her hands into Emily's hair and pulled her face in front of her own, looking deep into Emily's eyes. "This is what you want right?" JJ questioned softly. "I can't believe you even have to ask that." Emily chuckled before she brushed JJ's hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "Of _course _I want this JJ. I want _you _more than anything." JJ giggled and said, "Good answer, Prentiss," before placing a small kiss on the tip of Emily's nose.

* * *

**Damn I'm sorry it took so long to update. I am so far behind in work it's crazy. Hopefully I will be able to update sooner next time. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

JJ's eyes shot open in panic, but she was able to calm herself down before she woke the sleeping brunette. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table: 2:47 am. JJ groaned and pushed herself up. She ran her hands back through her hair, then wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She glanced back at sleeping Emily, smiling at the soft hum that emanated from her lips when she breathed. JJ grabbed the covers and pulled them off of her legs. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, she stood and stretched her arms over her head. She grabbed her pillow, but before she could move away, Emily grabbed her arm, "Don't you even think about leaving." JJ tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry. I tried not to wake you." Emily kept her eyes closed, but smiled, "I don't care if you wake me up or not, I just want you here with me. I just got you, Jennifer, I'm not letting you go just yet." She gave a soft sleepy tug on JJ's arm, causing her to sigh and crawl back into bed. "Come here," Emily moaned, opening up her arms and allowing JJ to slide into her embrace, resting her head on Emily's arm, while the other wrapped around her. "Are you okay?" Emily whispered into JJ's ear. JJ nodded, "Just a bad dream. I'm fine." Emily hummed in reply and kissed the back of JJ's neck. "I feel so safe with you, Em." JJ whispered, but Emily had already fallen asleep.

"JJ," Emily sang softly from the door. "Jaaaayje," she tried again. JJ rolled over and let out a quiet groan. "I brought you coffee." A moment passed before JJ reached out her arm, keeping her head buried in a pillow, and mumbled, "Bring it here." Emily laughed and went to the bedside, putting JJ's coffee in her hands, then sitting down on the floor and leaning her back against the bed. Emily looked up when the blonde giggled, "It's my favorite." Emily smiled, "I've worked with you for _how long _now, and you think I wouldn't know your favorite Starbucks drink?" JJ sat up and kept pushing her body forward so she could lean down and lay a kiss on Emily's head. "Thank you," she smiled. JJ ran her fingers through Emily's hair, massaging her scalp. Emily laid her head back on the bed and looked at JJ. JJ smiled awkwardly and asked, "What are you looking at?" JJ watched as Emily's eyes grew dark when she said, "You." JJ stared back into Emily's eyes and uttered, "Kiss me." JJ blushed as soon as the words left her mouth, shocked that she said it. Emily's expression didn't change as she set her coffee down on the floor next to her and crawled onto the bed, leaning over JJ on all fours. JJ set her coffee down on the bedside table, then she wiggled down so more of her body was underneath Emily's. The blonde pushed herself up onto her elbows, almost totally closing the gap between them. Emily didn't move, instead she stayed where she was and looked over JJ, admiring her every curve. JJ reached a point where she could no longer take the anticipation; she pushed herself higher and met Emily's lips with her own. Emily smiled under JJ's lips and returned the kiss, wrapping her lips around JJ's. Emily pushed her face more and more against JJ's, forcing the blonde to lay down on her back. Emily could feel the desire for JJ growing inside of her, her face grew hot and a churning began between her legs. Emily ran her fingers lightly along the top of JJ's pants, sending chills up JJ's spine. JJ gasped, but Emily didn't allow her to pause and breathe. Emily instead pushed her hand down into JJ's pants. "Emily," JJ breathed heavily. "Open your mouth," Emily demanded, sliding her hand further down, into JJ's panties. JJ did as she was told, opening her mouth enough so Emily could slide her tongue inside and lick the roof of JJ's mouth. JJ pushed her own tongue against Emily's, wrestling to get inside of Emily's mouth, but JJ found herself easily dominated. Emily softly ran her finger over JJ's clit, causing JJ to break the kiss and gasp, clenching the sheets tightly in her fists. "E-Emily," JJ whined.

_Beep beep beep._

At first, neither of the women heard JJ's phone ringing and vibrating on the nightstand.

_Beep beep beep._

"E-Emily... I have to get that." Emily latched her lips onto JJ's neck and hummed "uh uh."

_Beep beep beep._

_"_Emily stop stop stop." JJ reached over and grabbed her phone off of the nightstand, quickly answering it before her boss went to voicemail. "SSA Jennifer Jareau," JJ recited.

"_Jennifer Jareau, this is Erin Strauss." _JJ shot up in bed, nearly throwing Emily's body off of her.

_"_Chief Strauss, good morning." Emily's eyes shot open with panic and she sat up straight, as if she thought Strauss could see the two of them.

"_I'm sorry to call you at such an early hour, but we need you to come to the office immediately._" JJ narrowed her brows and questioned,

"Well I am expecting SSA Emily Prentiss to be here shortly to pick me up to go for our daily morning coffee. May I ask what this is about?"

"_You need to find your own ride and get in here as soon as possible. Details of this meeting are better to not be discussed over the phone._"

"Ma'am, with all do respect, I would like to know why my presence is being requested at the bureau at such an early hour," JJ said sternly. JJ heard a small sigh through the phone before Strauss replied.

"_Jennifer Jareau, you are currently a suspect in the murder investigation of Will Lamontagne._"


End file.
